Respect Threads
Respect threads are threads which explains a particular verse's/character's bio and showcases a list of feats & reliable statements (Word of God statements would also be considered as a reliable statement as along as it explains a certain part of the canon without any contradictions, exaggerations, inconsistencies, and/or outliers) to support their statistics (e.g. attack potency, powers & abilities, speed, weaknesses and etc.). The claims, feats, and statements are substantiated commonly through scans, excerpts, and etc. from various medias (such as from Comics, Light Novels, Manga, Short Stories, and Webcomics) and they're generally useful in giving an overall idea. Anyone can make a respect thread and it is a great way to spread knowledge about your favorite verse and characters. Keep in note that all Respect Threads are mandatory for the Verse pages and Character profiles as they are needed to help explain the following: *Cosmologies of the fictional verse *Consistency of the feats performed by the characters *Explaining how does these powers & abilities the character processes and uses in combat works *Providing justification for the statements mentioned in the Character's profile and for their respective Verse page (which should always be linked directly to the scans to back them up), otherwise, these statements are just meaningless on their own and tends to waste a lot of time by creating explanations about something (which most people wouldn't easily believe the legitimacy in them without evidence that supposed to go along with it). Another important thing to know why Respect Threads are mandatory is due to the fact that you need them to actually create Verse pages & Character profiles with reliable information already gathered in them (which saves a lot of time & pays off in the long run so you don't have to constantly keep searching for scans when you already know the one place you can have quick and easy access to it). The last thing to know about is that without Respect Threads, the following would usually occur as a result: *Inconsistent scaling (this commonly happens when a character isn't properly researched which leads to inaccurate statistics that one of the purpose of having Respect Threads are to greatly reduce such a problem). *Outliers (this also commonly happens through misunderstanding what the text is trying to explain to you, mistranslations, and major misconceptions in which skilled experts for a certain fictional verse are here to help explain these errors, reduce them, and prevent more of them from recurring again). *Characters having lowballed/downplayed statistics which appears lower than they are supposed to be (another purpose of having Respect Threads exist solely to fix these problems that occurs in the character's profiles). Regarding both major & popular characters of their respective fictional verses, should they lack direct links to the evidence for any statements in the character's profile, has no respect threads provided upon making the profile, and/or has easily noticable, lowballed statistics, then such profiles would be marked with the category "Candidates for deletion" & will be deleted if not fixed after 1 week. Anyone with Mod, Admin, and Bureaucrat status are the only exceptions to this rule, notify any of those specific staff members ahead of time and not at the last minute with an important reason of why you are unable to do this in the given amount of time provided by us staff so we can give you an additional amount of time to fix it (after receiving additional time, you will not receive another one).